


How Things Change

by Luna_Moon22



Series: Dr Stone Writing (Side Suzu) [3]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: "Stay with me!", :D, Angst, Character Death, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Spoilers, Whump, Whumptober, but there are kind of spoilers, not a lot, oh look more Sengen angst, that's the prompt, whumptober prompt 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 04:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21068642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Moon22/pseuds/Luna_Moon22
Summary: The siege on the Empire of Might doesn't go as planned.





	How Things Change

"You idiot..!"

"Ahhh..." The soft exclamation comes through tough breaths. "Ahh... how many times has Senkuu-chan reverted... so such a simple insult..?" He cocks his head to one side, air leaking through his lips. "...you would think... that Senkuu-chan would think of a more creative insult..."

"Shut up..!" He hears the hiss from the other's lungs, harsh and low and  _ desperate _ . And he really, truly, has no choice but to wonder what got them here. Wonder why everything is  _ meant _ to hurt so much,

But it just feels  _ numb. _

"Ah, Senkuu-chan–"

" **Shut the hell up, dumbass.** " His voice is deeper than normal, and Gen knows exactly what it is. There's no mistaking the raw emotion, anger, sadness,  _ rage _ , that spills into every word.

He would like to chase that tone away.

"Ahh, but S-Senkuu-chan–" He opens his mouth for the next word to pass, but it doesn't. His entire body  _ lurches _ and a violent cough passes his lips. Somewhere, off in the distance, he can hear the loud repetitive  _ drip _ that sounds through the cave. His mouth is wet, sticky, it tastes like some metallic tangy taste that he has to be  _ certain _ that he's tasted before, and yet the taste is awful. Sticky.  _ Disgusting _ . He knows he won't be getting this taste from his teeth for a long time.

"S-Senkuu-chan–"

" **I said shut up.** " The scientist hisses, and when Gen struggles to shift his neck, his eyes, get the other into his field of vision, he has to take a moment to question if those are really tears that he's seeing in Senkuu Ishigami's eyes. " **Shut the hell up. Save your damn strength.** "

"S-Senkuu-chan... If... If I can't speak, then what is my purpose..?" He manages to force a laugh into his speech and a smile to his lips. "I..." He takes a deep exhale. "I... am your mentalist after all... I need to be able to–"

He breaks into violent coughing once again, bright crimson spraying right past his lips, and he can feel Senkuu's grip on him tightening. He can feel the other growing more and more desperate.

"Don't–" The other takes a deep breath. "Don't move, mentalist. Just stay still. Keep your damn eyes open, okay? Stay... stay with me. Stay with me. Okay? Gen–"

"Ah... Senkuu-chan..." He shifts a hand. "S-Senkuu-chan... you know..." He doesn't know what it is. His eyes feel fuzzy, his head feels light.

_ Were Senkuu-chan's eyes always so red..? _

_ Were my clothes always so red..? _

_ Where am I... again...? _

"C'mon, mentalist. Stay awake." He hears the other's voice, suddenly so much weaker than before. Suddenly so quiet,  _ weak _ . The sound is so  _ wrong _ . It's just wrong in the other's mouth.

"I am awake, Senkuu-chan..." He takes a deep exhale, though it doesn't feel right. It doesn't feel like enough. "I'm..." He feels his eyes starting to close. Not that there was much that was interesting in his line of sight anyway. "My eyes... are tired... Senkuu-chan... I feel tired..."

" ** _NO!_ ** " His eyes fly open at the sound of such a harsh, violent,  _ visceral _ scream. "WAKE THE HELL UP YOU DAMN IDIOT!!" Senkuu screams one more time, and Gen can't help but think that the scientist should really be focusing on the plan. 

"S-Senkuu-chan, the... the nitric..." He breathes again, labored,  _ struggling _ . "S-Senkuu-chan... if you d-don't... hurry..."

"The damn nitric acid can wait, Gen, just  _ stay focused _ ."

"N-No, if you... Tsukasa-chan... Kohaku-chan can't... hold him off forever..." He moves a hand, struggling to get it up, on top of Senkuu's fingers. "S-Senkuu-chan..."

"No. _No._ **_No._**" 

Senkuu Ishigami is most definitely crying.

"S-Senkuu-chan..." He thinks back to a time, not long ago, where he would never be saying this. Where he would have begged, pleaded, for the scientist to give him his full attention. Where his first priority, his  _ only _ priority, would have been knowing that  _ he _ would get out in one piece. Where  _ he  _ would make it out alive. 

_ How things have changed. _

He tightens his grip on the other's fingers.

"Go."

A moment passes, a silent moment, and he  _ knows _ that Senkuu doesn't want this. He knows that  _ neither _ of them want this. 

But it's the only option.

Senkuu nods.

Hands leave Gen's torso, and suddenly everything goes  _ numb. _

Footsteps slam into the floor of the cave, and Gen's eyes move back to the roof. 

_ Ah, it's so exhausting. _

_ I suppose... I can rest... just for a minute. _

He takes a deep breath.

And his eyes close.

  
  



End file.
